


This Is What Brothers Are For

by stormie2817



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam eternally suffering, Adam is a mother hen, Adam is sarcastic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I tagged it as klance, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith is vaguely 16-17, M/M, Relationship Advice, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Sibling, Shiro is a gay disaster, Shiro is a student teacher/TA at Keith's school but it's not really mentioned explicitly in the fic, They're engaged, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and Shiro is very happy about it, broganes being disasters, broganes being soft, but Lance isn't mentioned by name in the fic, but he's also super soft for them, my personal hcs for both adashi and broganes, so he wants advice, so many HCs, that's where Keith got it from, they are a family, they make me soft, this is honestly a peek into the lives of adashi + keith, this is pre-relationship klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie2817/pseuds/stormie2817
Summary: “I wanna know how you asked Adam out.” Keith said to Shiro.“Oh! Well, I-”“NO!” A voice shouted from the other side of the house, making both brothers flinch and look at each other in confusion.Adam burst through the door way and glared at Shiro.“Adam, what-” Shiro started before being interrupted again.“You arenotgiving him dating advice!”Shiro’s jaw dropped slightly, offended at his vehement tone. “What- why not?!”Adam gave Shiro the most exasperated look he could manage. “Are you serious? Do you think you have any right to give advice on how to ask someone out with what you pulled with me?”Keith raised his eyebrows at that and turned to look at his brother. “Damn, Shiro, what did you do?”In which, Shiro is a gay disaster, Adam is sassy, and Keith just wants some dating advice...
Relationships: Adam & Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 386





	This Is What Brothers Are For

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was (surprise, surprise) based on a tweet interaction! [Inès](https://twitter.com/KeithyyBoi) and I always have really funny interactions when we're talking about Klance and [this one](https://twitter.com/stormie2817/status/1238979330992152578) was the one that inspired this fic. It took me a little thinking to figure out _what_ exactly Shiro did (that was the working title of this fic before I came up with a new one). I hope you enjoy reading this silly thing as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thank you to my best friend and beta, [Audrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlily), for reading over this! You're the best and ilysm!

Keith ran his fingers through his hair as he sat on one of the bar stools at the kitchen island. Shiro was making a fresh pot of coffee, so he inhaled the sharp aroma and hoped it would calm his nerves a bit. He let his mind wander as he thought about what he wanted to ask his brother.

He felt like he was ready to ask his crush out. He smiled to himself as he thought about bright blue eyes, freckles like constellations scattered across tan skin, lips perpetually pulled up into a wide smile. He shifted nervously in his seat when Shiro turned around and finally looked at him. They both stared at each other for a beat before Shiro spoke up.

"You all right, kiddo?"

Keith scowled lightly at the pet name, knowing Shiro only used it with him when he looked particularly stressed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just," he paused for a second before taking a deep breath and powering on. "I wanted some advice…"

"Oh?" Shiro's eyes gleamed knowingly and his lips turned up at the corner in a slight smirk. "What about?"

"You and Adam have been dating for a while-”

“We’re engaged.” Shiro interrupted with a fond smile on his face.

Keith glared at the interruption and scowled at the gross, lovey-dovey expression on his brother’s face.

“I know! I just-” Keith ran a frustrated hand through his bangs again before continuing. “I just wanted to ask how you got there?”

“You wanna know how we got engaged?” Shiro tilted his head in confusion.

“No!” Keith rolled his eyes. “I wanna know how you asked Adam out.”

“Oh! Well, I-”

“ _NO!_ ” A voice shouted from the other side of the house, making both brothers flinch and look at each other in confusion.

At the sound of footsteps running closer to the kitchen, they turned their heads to the doorway. Adam burst through and glared at Shiro.

“Adam, what-” Shiro started before being interrupted by Adam again.

“I said _no_ , Takashi! Shut your mouth right now!”

Keith looked between his brother and his future brother-in-law with wide eyes. “Uh.”

Adam ignored Keith as he continued to glare at his fiancé. “You are _not_ giving him dating advice!”

Shiro’s jaw dropped slightly, offended at Adam’s vehement tone. “What- why not?!”

Adam gave Shiro the most exasperated look he could manage. “Are you serious? Do you think you have any right to give advice on how to ask someone out with what you pulled with me?”

Keith raised his eyebrows at that and turned to look at his brother. “Damn, Shiro, what did you do?”

Shiro turned to face Keith and ran a hand through the front of his hair. “I just left him a note in his locker.”

Adam let out a bark of laughter and the brothers flinched again at the harsh sound that was more disbelieving than amused.

“Left me a note? _Left me a note?!_ ” Adam shook his head at Shiro before turning to finally face Keith. “That makes it sound mild and rational.”

“So, what did he do?” Keith asked, fully interested in what wild and insane thing his brother apparently did.

Adam nudged Shiro over to the empty stool next to Keith, while he made his way to the coffee machine to prepare their drinks.

“So, you know how Takashi and I were in the same high school?” Adam glanced behind him to see Keith nod before turning back to his task. He put the same amount of sugar and milk into both brothers’ mugs ( _four spoons of sugar, really?_ Adam shuddered), before pouring straight black coffee for himself. He grabbed all the mugs carefully and stepped up to the island to distribute them. “We met in English class. I used to sit behind him, and I knew he had a crush on me from the very first day.”

Shiro choked on his coffee and Keith thumped his back while trying to hide his laughter.

“What?! How?!” Shiro coughed a few more times before finally being able to breathe properly.

“Takashi, I sat _right behind you_.” Adam said incredulously. “I saw you every time you tried to turn around to secretly stare at me!”

Keith snickered into his mug as Shiro absentmindedly rubbed the scar across the bridge of his nose.

“He used to have these large round glasses back then that were a little too big for his face. It made him look so cute, I couldn’t help it.” Shiro gave Adam a sheepish smile and Adam glared at him when he felt his face heat up at that statement.

“So, _anyway_ ,” Adam continued, looking back at Keith and willing away his blush. “I knew he liked me since he wasn’t subtle about it at all. I was waiting for him to make a move.”

“When did he leave the note in your locker?” Keith asked eagerly.

“Oh, it wasn’t just _one_ note. It was _multiple_ notes. I would receive one about every two days and that spanned over a period of about four months.”

“Four months!” Keith cackled as Shiro ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “That’s practically a whole semester!”

Adam levelled Keith with an unimpressed look. “I don’t know why you’re laughing when you’re in the same boat. How long have you been pining for Loverboy from afar?” Adam silently relished in the way Keith’s laughter cut off immediately and his face turned bright red. He stuttered halfway through a denial before wisely deciding to shut his mouth while Adam smirked. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. You and Takashi are too similar. You inherited too many of his disaster tendencies.”

“That’s not true.” Shiro and Keith scoffed in perfect unison. They paused and looked at each other in shock before facing Adam again with a sheepish expression.

Adam felt fondness warm his heart as he looked at the near identical looks of embarrassment on the brothers’ faces. He watched as they both crossed their arms across their chest and tapped one finger on their bicep in slight agitation. They really were too alike.

Keith cleared his throat and picked up his mug again before steering the conversation back to Shiro rather than himself.

“So, what did the notes say?”

“It started off with just saying that there was someone that thought I was cute.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Keith raised an eyebrow over the rim of his mug.

“Then it escalated to how they liked how smart I was, how I wasn’t scared to point out the teacher’s mistakes, and how they loved my sarcasm.”

“Okay, but that still doesn’t sound so bad.” Keith said in confusion.

“It wasn’t the contents of the notes that were concerning.” Adam paused for dramatic effect. “It was the way the notes were written.”

"What does that mean?" Keith quickly glanced at Shiro, noticing his steadily increasing blush, before he turned back to Adam.

“Have you ever seen ransom notes in cartoons?”

Keith’s eyes widened in disbelief and Adam almost snorted.

“No way,” Keith gasped.

“Yeah. Each word was cut out from a magazine or newspaper, sometimes single letters squished together to form a word. It was… kinda scary.”

Keith started laughing hysterically while Shiro placed his head on the counter and covered it with his arms.

“Shiro, what the fuck!” Keith said through his laughter.

“I was trying to stay anonymous,” came Shiro’s muffled reply.

Keith laughed even harder at that while Adam shook his head in amusement.

“Did you forget that computers existed, Takashi?”

“Shut up,” Shiro groaned as his fiancé and his little brother continued to laugh at him. He lifted his head off the counter and felt his own lips pull up in a reluctant smile as he watched them both wipe tears out of their eyes.

“So, how did you figure out it was him?” Keith asked once his laughter died down a bit.

“I always knew it was him. Like I said, he wasn’t subtle about his crush at all.” Adam said with a roll of his eyes. “But I actually caught him in the act.”

“Oh, man,” Keith felt the laughter build up again in his throat.

“Adam…” Shiro pleaded helplessly, but he knew it was pointless.

“I got to school early one morning and I saw someone trying to shove a piece of paper into my locker.” Adam continued on, completely ignoring Shiro’s plea. “When I asked them just what the hell they thought they were doing, the person turned around, and there Takashi was in all his gay disaster glory.”

Keith burst out laughing again and Shiro tried to shove him off the stool in annoyance.

“So, what happened next? Did he finally ask you out?” Keith asked, eagerly.

“Oh, no, he ran away.”

Keith laughed louder and Shiro grabbed his brother’s head to ruffle his hair and try to stop his laughter. Keith retaliated by punching him in the shoulder, but Adam broke the two of them apart before it could escalate further, trying to control his own laughter at the same time.

“The funny thing was, the note he was trying to put into my locker was actually in his handwriting this time instead of a cut-and-paste ransom note.” Adam chuckled as Keith wheezed from his position on the floor, Shiro having succeeded in pushing him off the stool. “He finally confessed in the note and had written down his number, telling me to text him.”

“Okay, are we done laughing at my expense now?” Shiro asked as he helped a still giggling Keith up onto the stool again so they could all finish their coffee.

“That depends,” Adam made his way to the pantry to pour out a bowl of cereal for Keith, grabbing the peanut butter and strawberry jam for Shiro’s toast as well. “Do you understand why you’re not allowed to give dating advice now?” Keith thanked Adam and dug into his cereal.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Shiro sighed reluctantly and stood up to prepare his breakfast. He pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek as he took the jars from his hands when he walked by.

“So, how should I ask him out?” Keith asked once Adam joined him with his own bowl of cereal.

“Exactly like that: you ask him.” Adam replied.

“But isn’t that… I dunno, too direct?” Keith frowned, nervously tapping his fingers on the side of his bowl.

Adam grasped Keith’s hand and gently placed it flat on the counter to ease his nerves.

“I know it’s gonna be nerve-wracking, but being direct is the only way you’ll get your point across.”

“What if he says no?” Keith grimaced.

“Then he says no.” Adam sighed and lightly ruffled Keith’s hair. “You have to be prepared for that, too. But you won’t know his answer until you ask.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Keith sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before smiling gratefully at Adam. “Thanks, Adam.”

“No problem, kid.”

“Don’t call me that.” Keith rolled his eyes before grabbing his empty bowl and standing up.

“Hey, what about me?” Shiro asked as he sat in the seat Keith vacated.

Keith placed the bowl in the sink and turned around to raise an eyebrow at his brother.

“What _about_ you?”

“You’re not gonna thank me, too?” Shiro asked around a bite of toast.

“Oh, yeah,” Keith snorted. “Thanks for teaching me how _not_ to ask someone out.”

Shiro pouted playfully as Adam and Keith both started laughing again.

“I’m gonna go get ready for class. Is one of you driving me, or can I take the bike?” Keith asked hopefully, fingers crossed behind his back.

Adam prepared to protest before Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged a brief look before Adam sighed and nodded.

“Okay, fine, you can take the bike,” Adam paused when Keith let out a whoop of excitement. “But you have to wear the gloves and the _black_ helmet.”

“That’s fine, I’ll do it!” Keith yanked open one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves. “You guys are the best, thanks!” Keith rushed out of the kitchen before either of them could change their mind.

“Our son is growing up so fast.” Adam sighed wistfully.

“Stop calling me your son!” Keith’s voice called from the top of the stairs.

Adam and Shiro chuckled before turning back to their breakfast. They ate together quietly for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of Keith getting ready upstairs, before Shiro cleared his throat to break the silence. Adam raised an eyebrow when Shiro grasped one of his hands and intertwined their fingers.

“Feeling sappy?” Adam teased him while giving his fingers a squeeze.

“I love you.” Shiro said with a soft smile on his face. Adam felt a blush rise to his face and smiled back just as softly. “You did a good job with him. He really values all your advice and takes it to heart.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t have you trying to give him dating advice,” Adam scoffed, trying to will away his blush at the praise. “I will not put up with another gay disaster ransom note situation.”

“Yeah, all right, duly noted.” Shiro smiled and rolled his eyes. He released Adam’s hand and picked up his now lukewarm coffee as Adam did the same, staring at him thoughtfully.

“Something on your mind?” Adam asked when he felt Shiro’s gaze on him.

Shiro shook his head lightly before speaking up.

“I was just wondering something,” Shiro paused until Adam prompted him to continue. “If you knew it was me all along, why didn’t _you_ make a move?”

Adam felt his eyes widen for a split second before he schooled his expression back to neutral.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before you were going to do something.” Adam took a long drink of his coffee, keeping his hands occupied so he wouldn’t start tapping his fingers and alerting Shiro to his agitation.

Shiro, of course, noticed immediately and narrowed his eyes at his finacé.

“But why?” He prompted when Adam didn’t continue. “Why did you wait for me to ask you out when you could have done it yourself?”

“ _Because_ ,” Adam sighed defeatedly, knowing there really was no way out of it now. “I had never asked anyone out, so I had no clue how to do it either.”

Adam shut his eyes, waiting for Shiro to laugh at him, but opened them again after a minute when he didn’t hear anything. Shiro had an incredibly fond expression on his face and Adam felt himself scowl in embarrassment.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Adam asked him.

“Do you think we should tell Keith that _both_ of his guardians are actually gay disasters?” Shiro intertwined their fingers again and gave them a squeeze.

“Nah, I like it when he thinks we know what we’re doing.” Adam chuckled and squeezed back. “Makes it feel like we’re not messing up, and that maybe we could do this again once he’s grown up and moved out.”

Shiro gripped the sides of Adam’s face tenderly and pulled him in for a lingering kiss, resting his forehead against his once he was done.

“We can and we will.” Shiro said with determination. “It’s a learning process, but I say we’re doing a pretty good job so far.”

Adam sighed in relief and leaned in for another kiss before pulling away. He laced their fingers together again and rested them on the counter as they finished the remainder of their coffee. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Keith rush by with an item in his hand and sighed again, this time in exasperation.

“Keith.” Adam called out to him.

“Yeah?” Came the tentative reply from near the front door.

“Did you take the helmet like I asked you to?”

A pause.

“Yeah.”

Adam rolled his eyes at the guilty tone while Shiro snorted softly from beside him.

“Really?” Adam asked, glancing at the helmet sitting in the corner on their kitchen counter. “You have the black helmet?”

“Yeah, I do! Can I leave now? I’m gonna be late.” Keith said hurriedly.

Adam stood up to grab the helmet before making his way to the front door. Shiro settled more comfortably on the bar stool and listened to the conversation as he drank the rest of his coffee.

“That’s odd,” Adam’s voice was full of sarcasm and Shiro smiled fondly. “Since I have the black helmet right here.”

“Adam,” Keith groaned. “The black one doesn’t look as cool with my jacket.”

“I don’t care.” Adam scoffed. Shiro could practically hear the eye roll evident in his tone. “That red one doesn’t protect your entire face.”

“Oh, come on! The school is only, like, a ten minute ride away!”

“You’re right. Wait here while I grab my car keys.”

Shiro laughed when he heard Keith’s protesting cries.

“Okay, okay, fine! I’ll take the black helmet!” There was a brief pause as Keith put it on before he spoke again. “There, are you happy?”

“Very.” Adam said, pleased. “Make sure you keep the visor flipped down.”

“Do you want me to send you a picture when I get to school, too?” Keith asked sarcastically.

“Yeah, I do.” Adam replied just as sarcastically. “And I’m not kidding. Now I’ll be waiting for that picture when you get there safely or else you’re not going to be riding the bike again any time soon.”

Keith grumbled out an apology before agreeing and finally heading out the door.

“Be careful and ride safe!” Adam called from the front porch. “See you when you get home!”

Shiro looked up when Adam made his way back to the kitchen and settled into his stool again. He wrapped an arm around Adam’s waist and pulled him flush against himself. Adam let out a sigh and leaned his head against Shiro’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should wait a bit longer before doing this all over again.”

Shiro let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to the top of Adam’s head.

“We can wait as long as we need to.” He said into Adam’s hair. “As long as I have you, I know we’re gonna be okay.”

Adam lifted his head to give Shiro a fond smile.

“You are seriously so sappy.” He said with a laugh.

“I love you.” Shiro said again, pressing another kiss to Adam’s cheek.

“I love you, too, you sentimental bastard.” Adam checked the time on the clock before turning back to Shiro. “Don’t you have to leave for work soon? It’s almost eight thirty.”

“There’s an assembly happening that I’ve already been filled in on, so I’m not needed until second period.”

“Oh?” Adam raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You don’t want to watch Keith fail at not staring at his crush for the entire assembly?”

“Nah, I’ll give him a break today.” Shiro laughed and pulled Adam more securely into his side. “I’d rather stay here and spend a little more time with my handsome fiancé.”

“You sap.” Adam turned his head to press his lips to Shiro’s, wrapping his arms around his neck after a while and settling against his chest.

And that’s how they spent the rest of their morning together, basking in each other’s company and exchanging lazy, lingering kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stormie2817) and [Tumblr](https://not-so-sunnie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
